February 14th
by nyahxneko
Summary: "Guys don't give guys chocolates, Green." Green blinked twice before it finally dawned on him. The silence that followed was fairly uncomfortable. "... so what do they give anyways?" Red&Green, Silver/Soul&Gold/Hibiki/Ethan


Just some crack that came around. Haha. /facepalm/

Characters are not mine to own; the plot line is.

_Bon voyage._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Guys don't give guys chocolates, Green."

Green blinked twice before it finally dawned on him.

The silence that followed was fairly uncomfortable.

"... so what do they give anyways?"

Silver promptly choked on his own spit and proceeded to fall out of his chair. Gagging and coughing, he swiped at his tangled red hair, matching the hue of his face. He turned to face the Viridian gym leader with a death glare.

"We don't give each other presents for Valentines day," he spat, pausing and gritting his teeth," unless you're a shameless idiot like Gold."

Green cocked an eyebrow, "I thought you enjoyed those."

Silver twitched. His shoulders tensed with sudden anger.

"Don't degrade me; I hate idiots and their pathetic showcases of affection. Gifts are annoying and so is chocolate; melts and tastes disgustingly sweet, enough to make me hurl." He huffed somewhat delicately; Green held back a snort.

"Ah, but who is the one who looks at his present and smiles when he thinks nobody is watching?" the gym leader smirked.

Silver opened his mouth in defence, cheeks already flaming with embarrassment, "Not after he bought me a DRESS! It was GOLD coloured, we all know how vulgar that color is, and especially in THAT shade. And what was he trying to do? BRAND me as his own or something? It was re-"

"And in the end, you still don't deny that you like his presents, besides the dress," Green shook his head, clearly disappointed in how easy it was to make Silver flustered, "You hate idiots but you love Gold," he paused, emerald eyes flicking towards Silver, an amused grin spreading across his face, " you, my friend, are a walking and breathing hypocrite."

His emphasis on the last word was enough to make Silver's vein pop.

"YOU BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU, I SWEAR I'LL -"

"Wait hold up, so anything else besides chocolate?" Green interrupted, hand held up in front of him with a look of genuine concern and pure exasperation scrawled across his face.

He was left unanswered by Silver who threw a dictionary at his face before walking through and slamming the door of his den with a deafening bang.

"Chocolate it is then," Green murmured.

.

.

"Hey Red, what do you think I should get Silver this year?"

Red blinked before turning his head away.

Gold let out an exasperated sigh, "Come on, give me a suggestion! After what happened two years ago, he's been avoiding me every Valentine's Day," he frowned at the lack of response. Glancing over at Red, the former champion had a look that screamed 'boredom'.

Gold furrowed his eyebrows; this wasn't working the way he had planned it to. Running a hand through ebony locks, he quietly mumbled, "I want to make him happy." Because really, Silver was everything.

Though Red's eyes visibly softened, the living room of Green's apartment continued to stay silent. He refocused all his attention on the room's fluttering white curtains, making a mental note to shut the window before nightfall.

A persistent whining soon filled the room.

"Reeeeeedddddd, hheeeeellpppp meeeeeee, your poor student is being hopelessly tortured and you're not doing anything to ease his pain."

Red never felt more like slapping someone in his life.

He shook his head and ran through his options. If he gave Gold a suggestion, it would make the boy shut up, however, it would mean he would have to open his mouth to talk. Red disliked talking (while observing curtains) but the high-pitched noises Gold was making was beginning to seriously grate on Red's nerves.

"Chocolate."

Gold stopped short, golden eyes widening.

"Chocolate?" he inquired incredulously before bursting into hysterical laughter. _What the hell was so funny? _Red leaned forward with worry; the trainer's face had turned a dangerous shade of pink. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Gold sat up, looked Red right in the eye and said seriously, "That's a pretty good idea."

Red stared.

He shook his head, he had thought Green was idiot but Gold was just...poor Silver.

"Thanks Red! I'm off to make the beat chocolate in the world!" shouted Gold as he pranced through the front door of Green's (and Red's the crimson eyed former champion liked to think) apartment, leaving the door wide open.

Heaving a sigh Red got up from his place on the couch to close the door, proceeding to close the window right after. With no fluttering white curtains distracting his train of thought he finally realized Gold had said "make" instead of "buy". The last time Red had eaten food from Gold was when they were both atop Mount Silver. Gold had pulled out a poorly shaped rice ball and shared it with him. After the first bite Red had decided it tasted like something between sandpaper mixed with cement and cat food regurgitated by a Muk. He felt lucky to have Green.

.

.

Poor poor Silver.

February 14th was the day Silver was rushed to the hospital with a case of severe food poisoning.

Gold ran beside the stretcher holding the trainer's hand, tears running down his cheeks, "SILVER, DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Red stood in the bright hospital corridor beside Green, blinking and glancing left and right, clearly uninterested.

Green heaved a sigh, "I even phoned him after you told me about the chocolate 'Don't eat anything he gives you', but I guess Gold's pitiful and hopeful face won him over. He's helplessly in love, that idiot."

Green waited for a reply but when he received none he turned to look at Red. The trainer was looking at him intently, crimson eyes swirling with something that seemed like... anger?

"Red?" he inquired, sweat beginning to gather on his brow. When Red was angry anything could happen. Racking his brain, he tried to remember anything he had done or said to upset his partner. Scrunching his eyebrows in confusion after remembering nothing, he stared at Red confused, "What is it?"

Red proceeded to narrow his eyes further and before he knew it, Green was pinned against the wall, hands held above his head with a clearly infuriated former champion in his face. He opened his mouth to protest but the lips that crashed down demandingly on his stopped the words forming on his tongue. _Oh, that felt nice. _Green fought like a _strong _and _noble_man but his muffles of bewilderment were soon silenced; his tongue was suddenly very busy. Clearly unable to catch his breath, he gave in, letting Red take over and explore his mouth as flashes of color erupted in front of his eyes and soon all he could smell was the wintery scent of Red.

Finally pulling back, eyes smouldering behind thick black lashes, Red brought Green's hands down to his sides. Satisfied with the gym leader's flushed face and laboured breathing he then brought his face close. Noses almost touching, Red murmured "Where is my chocolate?"

Green stiffened, eyes shooting open with rage, "THIS IS THE REASON WHY YOU MADE ME LOOK SUBMISSIVE IN PUBLIC? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. JUST TAKE A LOOK AT THOSE GIGGLING NURSES. IN THE NAME OF ARCEUS, YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANYTHING, NOTHING!"

Green stormed down the hallway, flustered and ready to kill.

Red watched in amusement before licking his lips.

"Oh, I'm getting some alright and it won't be just chocolate."

.

.

_FIN_

* * *

><p>What did I just type? akdslaksjlkjs;lk lajsf /


End file.
